This invention relates to a camera of the type in which focusing of the photographic lens is performed automatically.
There has already been provided a camera of the type which is capable of automatic focusing of the photographic lens by detecting object distance and generating an electric signal to cut off the electric current which is exciting an electromagnet used to displace the photographic lens, when the in-focus condition is detected.
It is the usual procedure for this type of camera that the automatic focusing electronic circuit is activated by closing a switch at the initial stage of shutter release operation to have the electromagnet excited and prepared for the focusing operation. Next the electromagnet is deenergized when a focus detection signal is generated. As a consequence, the battery is exhausted sooner due to extended excitation of the electromagnet. Furthermore, this type of camera has a disadvantage in that it requires a complex mechanism including a means for pushing the member which is actuated when the electromagnet is deenergized against the electromagnet so that it is difficult to reduce in size.